Assuming the Worst
by i moved accounties
Summary: When Miku injures herself, and Teto's soccer game is pushed until next week, Teto doesn't care, and is only concerned about Miku. When Miku forgets about her injury, and dances with Teto, Teto assumes the worst in Miku, and thinks that she lied to her. How will Miku solve this problem? (One-shot!)(Rated T for Teto's language!)


Here's a one-shot I came up with, based off my little sister's story! She wanted to write vocaloid stories like me, and typed them up on Notes, and she came up with one where Teto thought Miku was lying about being injured. I was like, "Eh, good enough. Hey, can I use your plot?"

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

"Ah, what a lovely afternoon!" Miku said out loud, as she walked through the soccer field. "Oh, yeah! Teto has a soccer game today! I should stay and watch!" Miku told herself. The game didn't start for another ten minutes, but Miku couldn't care less. She was psyched for the game! "I can't wait!" Miku cheered.

* * *

After three minutes Miku began to get bored. She moaned. She groaned. She whined and complained. But only two minutes passed. Suddenly, a soccer ball caught Miku's attention. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, that'd be so much fun to play with!" she yelled, childishly. She ran over to the ball and began to bounce it on her knees. Miku was a pretty good athlete. Before Miku knew it, she was running around the field, bouncing the ball on her head as she went. All of a sudden, Miku tripped, and hit her head on the edge of a soccer goal. The goal being metal, it hurt a lot. Enough to hit Miku unconscious. Pretty soon, one soccer player showed up three minutes early, and gasped at the sight. Miku's head was bleeding. The girl dialed 911, and after a good ten minutes they arrived. The soccer game was cancelled, and pushed to next week.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Miku asked, her eyes opening slightly. She turned to her side, to find Teto staring at her with concern. Her eyes lit up. "Teto!" she cheered, hugging her friend. "Ouch, my head hurts."

"You hit your head, and it was bleeding! Are you okay?" Teto asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Miku replied, before gasping. "What about the soccer game?" Miku questioned.

"It was cancelled, and pushed till next week." Teto replied.

"I'm sorry." Miku apologized.

"It's fine, really." Teto assured.

"I'm tired. Could you visit me tomorrow?" Miku asked.

"Of course! See you tomorrow!" Teto replied. Miku smiled.

"Okay! Thank you! Bye!" Miku yawned.

The next day after-school, Teto visited again.

"Hello!" Teto said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hello there, Teto!" Miku greeted.

"What would you like to do today, Miku?" Teto asked.

"Hmm…" Miku put her finger on her chin, and thought for a few seconds. "Do you sing?" she asked, suddenly.

"Uh, well, yes…" Teto hesitantly replied.

"Then, would you like to sing with me?" Miku asked, a smile on her face.

"Sure." Teto smiled back.

"Which song shall we sing?" Miku asked.

"What about "World is Mine"?" Teto suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Miku agreed.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, sou iu atsukai kokoroete! yo ne," they sang in unison.

"Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto" Miku sang.  
"Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?" Teto sang, shortly after.  
"Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa," Miku began.

"mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto!" Teto continued. After a while of singing, they stopped. Teto and Miku both noticed that they were both standing up, and dancing. Miku had completely forgotten about her hurting head, because she was having so much fun! Teto looked at Miku, astonished. 'She lied to me.' Teto thought. 'Just to ruin my game, huh? So used to being the diva all the time, that she decided to ruin my time to shine.' Teto assumed.

"Teto? What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Wow, Miku. I'm surprised. I never knew you were like that." Teto said, coldly.

"I was like what?" Miku was now beyond confused.

"That your a stupid attention-whore who's a bitch to her friends! Goddamned diva!" Teto snapped. Miku just stood there with a hurt expression on her face, as Teto stormed out of the hospital. Miku felt a warm liquid roll down her cheeks. It was tears. Miku desperately tried to wipe her eyes to make the tears stop, but it was no use.

"Teto… You don't understand… It's because your such a great friend that I forgot about it…" Miku sniffled.

* * *

The next day, Teto didn't visit. Miku was greatly disappointed, but stayed strong, anyway. After a couple more days, Miku was released from the hospital. When she arrived at school the next morning, she immediately searched for pink twin-drills. Then, she saw her. Miku ran up to her, and tapped her shoulder. Teto turned around, and glared at Miku.

"What do you want?" she asked, coldly.

"Teto, you don't understand, it-" Miku was cut off.

"Actually, now I understand more than I ever did." Teto laughed. "Now I understand that i was just naïve and desperate for a friend. Well, guess what, Miku? Now I've got some new friends. Some _real _ones." Teto snapped. She spun forwards and walked towards the school. Miku sighed, and placed her hands over her face.

* * *

During lunch, Miku searched for Teto once again. When she found her, she tapped the pinkette's shoulder.

"Teto, I-" Miku began.

"Quit it, Miku." Teto said. "You seem like a loner. Desperate for friendship. I'm sure one of those guys over there are willing to deal with your diva ass." Teto says, pointing at a group of guys, before turning back to her "new friends". Miku recognized the girls next to Teto. They were Luka, and Gumi, if Miku wasn't mistaken.

"Teto, quit being so rude!" Gumi yelled. "Let her finish what she's saying, at least!" Gumi scolds. Teto puffed her cheeks in defeat.

"Fine. Speak." Teto demands, impatiently. Miku smiled brightly. She'd have to thank Gumi later. Miku took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Teto, I wasn't trying to ruin your game. In fact, I came ten minutes early because I was so excited to see you play." Miku explained. "But, in the hospital, when I was dancing with you, it wasn't because I faked my injury, or did it on purpose." she continued. "It's because, when I'm with you, I have so much fun. I love being around you so much, that I forget about all the bad things around me." Miku finishes. Teto looks astonished. Then, she hugs Miku.

"Miku, I'm so sorry for assuming the worst in you!" Teto cried. "I called you so many bad things, oh, can you ever forgive me?" Teto apologized. Miku smiled.

"Of course I can. But, promise me you won't do that again." Miku said in a motherly-like-tone, as she stuck out her pinky.

"I promise." Teto said taking Miku's pinky in hers.

* * *

And that's the end! I know the problem seems stupid, but hey, it was all I could think of.

Please Review~


End file.
